the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Well, That Was Quick
United Kingdom Iceland Denmark Sweden Norway Finland }} is the seventh episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Abbey. Arbroath, United Kingdoms -> (Hallgrímskirkja. Reykjavík, Iceland) For this Leg of the race, you will race through Scandinavia, starting with the most separated of them; Iceland. Find a spectacular church, named after the famous poet, Hallgrímur Pétursson, where you will find your next clue. Caution! Fast Forward ahead! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Reykjavík, Iceland -> (Viking Ship Museum. Roskilde, Denmark) Fast Forward! To win this Fast Forward, you have to upload this picture to Facebook, and get at least 10 likes (likes from hosts and other teams do not count. Eliminated teams count). If you are the first to prove to the hosts that you have 10 likes on the picture, you will get the location of the Pit Stop and only have to provide country and city to check in. Note: tell the hosts that you are attempting the Fast Forward before doing so. Jake & Gerda cannot attempt this Fast Forward, as they used it in Leg 6. Move on to the next Scandinavian country, this one famous for its history with vikings. Search this small country for a museum dedicated to viking ships, where you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Ship Museum. Roskilde, Denmark DETOUR ''' Old Danish Tunes or New Danish Runes. Your choice. In Old Danish Tunes, you will listen to the oldest Danish song with notes, Drømte Mig En Drøm. Find out how many times Louise Fribo sings the word ‘Drøm’ or ‘Drømte’. Once you have the correct number, you will receive your next clue. In New Danish Runes you will solve a puzzle, trying to get a 4-digit number from the following city-names. Once you have the correct number, you will receive your next clue. Roskilde + Slagelse = Århus N - Glostrup = ? '''Clue 4 - Ship Museum. Roskilde, Denmark -> (Malmö Konsthall. Malmö, Sweden) Head to the next country, by taking “Øresundsbroen”. The first city you stumble upon after crossing this bridge from Copenhagen will be the next city, where you will have to find one of the largest exhibition halls for contemporary art in Europe. It is at this art museum that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Konsthall. Malmö, Sweden -> (Gustaf Adolfs Torg. Gothenburg, Sweden) Go to the second-largest city of Sweden, and find a square named after Gustavus Adolphus, a famous Sweden king. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Adolfs Torg. Gothenburg, Sweden -> (Akershus Fortress. Oslo, Norway) Head to the next Scandinavian country; Norway. Find this medieval castle, built in the 1290s to protect Oslo, and still in use. It is at this famous castle, that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 7 - Fortress. Oslo, Norway -> (Korkeasaari. Helsinki, Finland) Head to the next, and final, Scandinavian country; Finland. Go to the capital of Finland, and find this city's zoo. We are looking for the Finnish name of the zoo. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Helsinki, Finland ROADBLOCK Who will bear with me? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to count the amount of bears shown in this picture. Once you have the correct answer, you will receive your next clue. Clue 9 - Helsinki, Finland -> (Kamppi Chapel. Helsinki, Finland) Go to your next Pit Stop. This fascinating building, known as the ‘Chapel of Silence’, is a place where people can calm down and have a moment of silence, in the middle of one of the busiest areas in Finland. This chapel is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Alf & Jessy. Gallery 10547335_10202693302199091_3396623910276217035_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Kamppi Chapel. Helsinki, Finland. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)